Wizard101: The Adventures of Wolf
by Roxas565656
Summary: im new to fan fiction and im hoping to get some reviews if you want your wizard to be in the story just give there name wand pets robes school age and history
1. wolf

Wolf

I woke in my bed with my sister tugging at my arm wolf awaken she said pointing the wand my father gave me zoey carful with that. I yelled. Sorry wolf she said with a tearful face. Its ok I said rubbing her red hair and almost cracked a smile. Wolf! My father bellowed. Get your robes on its time to get you to wizard city. I jumped out of my bed grabbed my wand from zoey and slipped my robes on. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. Zoey followed after me. I grabbed my father's arm and zoey grabbed mine ready wolf my? Father asked. Wait I think I forgot something. I let go of my father's arm and ran back into the house. I didn't really come in for something I forgot, I came to say goodbye to the house I grew up in all my life. I traced my hand on the walls of the living room and looked at all the pitchers of zoey and me in marly bone. I walk to my father's room and decided to take some gold for purposes other than food I took about three hundred coins for spending money I was about to slip the gold into my pocket when I found a ring and necklace. I slipped it into my pocket along with the gold. I walked back to my father and zoey. Ready wolf? Asked my father .yes I'm ready. We teleported to wizard city and to my ticket to a new life.


	2. Alezandra

Alexandra

I stood in Ambrose's office with my brother shone

So said Ambrose you and your sister would like to enroll here at my school Hu. Said the old man. I nodded.

Speak up young lady said Ambrose.

My brother slammed his hand on Ambrose's desk

My sister doesn't talk very much he said she's a bit shy.

I blushed but no one could see under my mask that covered my mouth up to my nose. Do you have a guardian to sign your application? He asked.

No our parents left us in the streets.

Said my brother.

Very well the old man handed my brother and I am two pieces of paper and one key each. Go to your dorms and take this test bring to me at the end of dining hall tell the next in line to come in.

My brother and I walked up to the door and opened it. My brother ducked to get through the six foot door. Sometimes I forget your seven foot tall giant. I whispered to him. We approached a boy about my age which is sixteen and his five year old sister and about forty year old father. I think Ambrose wants you said my brother. Thanks said the boy grabbing his sister's hand. Come on zoey he said.

They walked into Ambrose's office. The boy looked at me. I blushed he had a small scar above his eye that brings the seriousness out in his eyes. Something I liked in a boy. I walked with my brother to raven wood maybe going to school would change my life maybe for the better


	3. John

John

I walked into my new dormitory with the hydra egg my brother had given me just must have cost him an arm and a leg the dorm was plain with a small royal bed with red covers. This place needed some serious work it had no style. I plopped down on the bed and put my hydra egg beside me I started reading the test. What's this going to help me with? I asked myself. Whatever I said tossing it aside and picking up my egg I studied the pattern for about ten minutes then I started to dose off when I heard a loud bell. Reporting for ten minutes before dinner. The old man Ambrose's words played over in my head like a broken record,

_Bring this back by dinner _

**I took the test from the foot of my bed and rushed through the questions. As I finished the last question the bell rang again. I rushed out the door with the test flying back and forth in my hand going down the spiral stair case and out into raven wood. Wizards swarmed out of their dormitories down to the dining hall talking and laughing. I pushed through trying to get a good seat my brother had told me that it's best to go early and get a seat because they were filled fast. But I walked to the door to find all the seats almost full I scanned the room looking for a good seat I saw one good seat between a girl with a moth mask on and a boy with golden and purple robes. I quickly ran over and plopped between them.**

Hello! I said to the boy. I'm john Patterson. The boy turned and looked at me as if he hadn't seen this kind of species in about five hundred years B.C. isn't that the author of those books on earth? He asked. I shrugged I don't know I'm from Marley bone

**Names Wolf he said. His voice was deep but like a kid about the age of abut thirteen. He had brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color each time I looked away. His robes where gold and purple and seemed worn. Not dirty but like a hand me down pair of shoes. **

**I turned to the girl next to me**

**Hey I said the names Jo… but I never finished. **

**John she said I heard you talking to him. She turned back down to the table. **

**So what's your name? I asked.**

**Alexandra she said not looking up from the table. Alexandra spoke with a light English accent there was a lowed crack and food appeared on the table. Wolf looked at the food and his mouth started to water. He looked around and saw everyone else eating. He grabbed the nearest platter and dumped about half of the mashed potatoes' into his plate. He started to indulged his face in the potatoes when he looked up and saw me staring. He whipped his face clean and grabbed a fork. I looked at the girl next to me. She had a salad with no dressing and was slowly eating it piece by piece as if she never had eaten before. **

**Or she was just supposed to taste it and she was tempted to eat it all even if she did get punished for it. I took a platter with chicken and took a breast. About half way done with the chicken in my plate wolf asked, how old are you? I was surprised that he was taking to me. Fourteen I said answering his question.**

**I'm sixteen he said **

**You must be an honor student to be so young. Said Alexandra shyly**

**Wolf looked at her and blushed as Alexandra caught his eye. Wolf and I talked for the rest of dinner and Alexandra just tuned in every copal minutes after dinner. Later a girl walked around collecting the tests. And Wizards walked back to their dorms and as the last of them left the dining hall it diapered. When I got to my dorm I collapsed on my bed and started to doze off. When I awoke my butt was in the air and my cheek to the pillow. I got up and pushed a come through my blond hair. And made my bed. I didn't feel like changing so I cast a cleanly spell on myself and walked out the door to breakfast. As I sat in an open seat, wolf walked into the dining hall and was attended by Alexandra. She blushed as they talked and was every once in a while looked up at wolf and glanced back down. They came over to me and sat down. I thought about last night at dinner when the two had not even talked each other I guess I was there link to become good friends and if they did I would probably be the third weal. My mind also wondered to the fact that they were both so serious and had not laughed at not one of my legendary jokes I was the jokester of the family. I need to make them laugh I thought to myself. They sat next to me wolf on my right Alexandra on my left just like last night. Sup pack leader I said to wolf. He snickered and looks at something he took out of his pocket then looked up and put it away. I looked to Alexandra and said, hello my good lady would you like to join me in afternoon tea. I said in her English accent. She looked at me like I had offended her then she smiled. I guess a smile counts.**

**Food snapped onto the table. Wolf took some waffles and poured little water falls one by one into each hole then put a dry one on top and then it like a sandwich. This was a very strange thing but it was funny so I left it alone. I wasn't feeling so hungry after the meal last night so I had half a bowl of some earth cereal and headed to my dorm to get my schedule and head to the next class. On my way there I saw bunch of deep mushrooms great I said an apple for the teacher. I picked them up and walked into my dorm. I searched my desk for my schedule and found it only after looking everywhere but my pocket. I walked out the door and to what my schedule told me to go to apparently it was mandatory for all freshmen to take life class the class that I don't think anyone would want to take. As I walked out my dorm I walked past fire class the most powerful school in wizard history or that was just my opinion. As I walked into class I took a seat next to a very well robed girl who had long brunet hair and smelled like a sea breeze. Wow! You are a nice looking girl I said to myself. What!? She asked. What I didn't say anything out loud did I? The girl smiled then took my hand. I blushed.**

**The name is Kayla she said.**

**My name is umm….. I was to dumb founded to remember my name. My name is josh… I think… no wait john yah john she giggled and. Turned around to the girl behind her and stuck out her Tung. The door swung open and wolf walked in and about five minutes later Alexandra they both sat in the front but different sides of the room. About ten minutes later the professor walked in and to my surprise she was a cow.**

** Good morning class. Said **

**She flicked her hand (or her hoof) up and our text books opened to the first chapter. It read the title first magic teachers and spells.**

**So class this is what we will be learning for the next month.**

**I side but then I thought about my chance to be noticed and to be the funny guy that everybody loved. Booooo or should I say mooooooo I yelled. The class cracked up, Kayla looked at me and smiled, so you're a funny one. She took her pencil up and started to take notes. The cow frowned at me then gave me a strange cow look then went back to the book.**

**Ok class would any one like to read the first page. The class went silent, no hands rose.**

**No one would like to read she said. Then I will choose she said. Kayla raised her hand but the cow skipped over her. **

**Wolf I heard that you are at an amazing reading level. And your words enchant even the singing beards that perch the trees of grizlhime. Wolf. Blushed and shook his head. Alexandra would you like to read? She shook her head. Well wolf then I must insist. Wolf sighed and began to read. His voice filled the room; people listened and seemed if they would die if he stopped. About an hour later wolf stopped reading and said. Ma'am I'm finished with the first chapter and the second and the third and the fourth and the…. Oh please go on she said. With her hood on her cheek. The class mummed in agreement. Yeah he should totally go on. Said Kayla. I frowned. Anyway said I am going to tell you you're school of magic. The class cheered in excitement the teacher started reading alphabetically from a to z first name. After all the A names Alexandra was called school of magic for Alexandra death flame is the school of death. The class looked at her and started blabbering. After that she went on calling my name and said john Patterson school of fire she said smiling at me. I tossed my head back I didn't want her looking at me I had just eaten one of her cousins in a bun with cheese and ketchup. After all the J's. She started calling out the K's finally she called Kayla out. Kayla blizzard braver school of ice. Kayla smiled and looked at me I guess opposites do attract she said flirting with me. Finally she got to w's**

**And it seems the only w in our classis wolf pearl stone she looked up and smiled at him you're in school of fire she said wolf and I glanced at each other than wolf looked at Alexandra she was staring at a note book**

** The class was dismissed and wolf and I were walking to myth when class a group of girls came up to us, hey wolf I'm having some trouble in life class can you tutor me? Asked a girl in a black robe**

**Umm it the first day he said looking confused.**

**Yeah I'm a death student she said smiling.**

** Wolf frowned and said "I'll think about it he said walking off the girls screeched and giggled. This place is totally awesome. I said walking after him I can tell I'm going to enjoy it. **


	4. Wolf II

Wolf  
Wolf you're so funny said Alexandra grabbing my hand and  
Trying to kiss me.  
What the hell. I looked at her face she had dark brown curly hair blue eyes and glossy lips that reflected the light in the dim room. To make the description shorter, she was beautiful.

What am I thinking? What's wrong my little pack leader? She asked. Rubbing my aching shoulders.

God that feels good I said complementing Alexandra.  
She smiled and scooted closer to me. she was particle on my lap. I looked at my watch Alexandra we got to go it's time for fire class miss flamel will be furious.  
She looked at me confused we got out of school years ago she said giggling. We're twenty years old now why would we be back in school.

What! I yelled I looked at Alexandra she did look older. She got up and looked at me with her beautiful eyes

. Wolf yelled John coming out of nowhere the dream started to vanish. I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

I awoke with John and Alexandra hovering over me. Alexandra had her mask on as usual and John looked like his usual jokester self.

You slept through the whole day said John smiling it's time for dinner. He said as I sat up I looked up at Alexandra she was blushing and was heading to the door. Did I do something funny or something stupid?

I asked John. John shook his head I'm not confident in my answer but I know it wrong. He said. after John left I got dressed into my robes and headed off to dining hall. There where the usual amount of wizards swarming into the building. When I got there I saw Alexandra sitting next to each other with an empty Seat to her left. I hesitated to go over and sit by Alexandra after the dream .would she and I really be in love someday I shook my head and dismissed these thoughts. I walked across the room to a seat next to a girl with green robes. She looked elegant and graceful sitting up in a perfect posture I sat Dow next to her. She glanced up at me and glanced back one more time blushing. She opened her mouth to speak and out came a beautiful voice that could tame a furious helephent.

What's your name? She asked. wolf I said daring into her hazel eyes she looked back into mine. You look so familiar we both said at the same time. She giggled and started blushing I looked back into her eyes and they had turned a shade of blue that looked like a blue berry Popsicle. Why is it that every Time I look into your eyes there a different color? We asked at the same time I smiled. What's your name? I asked Air she said grinning. But that's not my real name my real name is Amy, What's yours? She asked wolf I replied. Food snapped onto the table and I cut myself some turkey and dumped some corn on my plate after dinner

I asked Air if she wanted me to walk her to her dorm. She said yes and we got to the door when I asked something that even surprised me. Air I feel really connected to you and I kind of like you so are you doing anything Saturday? Air was taken aback by my words then looked at me with delight. Gladly she said unlocking her door and going in. I turned and flipped off my hood and playing with my messy hair. I retread to my dorm and plopped down on my bed for tomorrow the day I would take Air on a date.

In my sleep I dreamt of Kayla and John on a double date with Air and I at the moment this thought seemed strange but then I realized how cool it might be. When I awoke in the morning and asked John about the idea.

Perfect he yelled pulling on his boots to the girl's dormitory to pick up Kayla and Air.

So what are we going to do? asked Kayla? We haven't really planed that out yet. Air and Kayla Looked at each other as if to say; boys don't understand them, never will.

Why don't we just go to the shopping district and get some stuff. I suggest.

Any way I heard Carlos is going to throw a wicked new year's party tonight, we can go there it in a couple of hours but we can still go to the shopping district and buy some stuff t. Said john.

I got three thousand gold from my dad this week he must be working his butt off to get that much gold I said. When we got to the shopping district, shopped a bit buying new robes for the girls and a present for carols. We're going to go change into are new robes said Air kissing me on the cheek and walking off to their dorms to change robes before the party

About ten minutes later. The girls came back dressed in the new robes john and I bought them. Air took her hood off reveling her beautiful blond hair. The red and green streaks really matched the Christmas cheer around the area.

We should head to the party said john its getting kind of late. John was right I could see the beautiful sun setting over old town.

When we arrived at the New Year's party I was amazed at the size of this" fresh men get together" outside there was about half the freshmen of the school around the massive palace and I was guessing that the other freshmen where in the palace. I walked in with Air holding her waist. There was techno music playing and lights flashing there was a table with refreshments and deserts.

Great look who's here said Air rolling her eyes.

I looked over my shoulder to see Alexandra in a shady corner with punch and that giant of man. She whispered something to him and a wild grin spread across his face the thought just occurred to me that that was probably her boyfriend.

Alexandra gave her drink to the giant and walked over to me. What the hell are you doing here? Asked Air putting her hand in mine.

It's a freshmen party, all freshmen are allowed to come you she demon. Said Alexandra

Hey watch your tone. I said glaring at Alexandra's boyfriend.

Wolf I need to talk to you. Alexandra grabbed my free hand and dragged me over to another part of the room. You can't trust her said Alexandra. She's two timing, lying, and stupid mother of a…

Watch your tone. I said. That's my girlfriend you're talking about.

Alexandra glared at me and continued when was younger my brother and I where kind of hanging on the edge so I was trying to sell some fake wands and her Royal highness banded me from Marley bone

. I looked over my shoulder to see Air looking at Alexandra and me with a jealous burn in her eye. Suddenly Alexandra grabbed my shoulders and kissed me right in front of Air and the entire party

Oh god! her boyfriend would probably come and pound my face into vanilla pudding. For a small second I stopped thinking and thought how much I had wanted this to happen before I met Air. What was I thinking? Suddenly I was pulled from Alexandra's lips by Air. Air pushed Alexandra on the wall and tried to punch her but she simply moved her head out the way and Air's hand just simply crashed into the wall. I heard a horrible crack and Air doubled over in pain holding her hand the whole party was watching I looked over at Alexandra's boyfriend he was smiling at me and air. Alexandra pushed Air down on the ground and walked away. Air just laid there holding her hand I helped her up. Suddenly Carlos came up to us and offered his room and some bandages for and a cast for her hand I opened the door for Air and saw something I could have gone my whole life without seeing

. I think you and john can find another place to make out, it a pretty big castle. Said Air grinning still holding her bandaged hand john let out a little screech as he and Kayla ran out the room. Air and I sat down next to each other on Carlos's bed.

What the hell is going on I asked Air.

Awhile back when I was back in Marley bone… she sighed… I thought that she devil told you the story already. And I'm not really royal I'm just the mayor's daughter. She did I said. I want both sides.

Do… do you think I was too hard on her punishment. Asked Air no I would probably do the same thing. Down stairs the crowed started to count down from ten for the New Year. Thanks for understanding she said kissing me

Strangely I started kissing Air back. In the background I heard them counting down to five four three… I pushed Air away sorry I just…

I'm a much better kisser than Alexandra aren't I? she asked getting up and leaving the room. Happy New Year! the crowd cheered.

I raced down stairs but couldn't find Air. John walked up to me

Say happy birthday to my girl will ya he said. She's officially two years older than me. He said putting his arm around Kayla's waist she smiled I didn't know you where fourteen she said.

What's the difference he's smart and he's tall for his age and besides its only by two years I said.

Are you staying for the rest of the night asked? Kayla. No I replied I'm going to check out I said with that being said I teleported to my dorm and slept my thoughts away that was a crazy day

.


	5. Alexandra II

Alexandra

I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room in the old orphanage back in Marley bone. "How the heck did I get here?" I blinked and when I opened my eyes again I was on the top of the playground Castle that I would go to when I was lonely and sad. I watched people run around and fight and push each other. My friend Lucas would sit with me and hold my hand. I saw young Lucas and me sit down he grabbed my hand and started to whisper to young me . I attempted to grab my shoulder but my hand went through. I leaned closer to myself and listened to the conversation I was having with Lucas.

"Alexandra why are you always so sad?" Asked Lucas . My younger self looked up at him and then back down. " Lucas I love you." said my younger self.

The dream started to vanish as I got up and left. I awoke with Ms. flamel over my head "Alexandra, wake up! I will never tolerate someone sleeping in my class." I looked around to see Wolf and Air looking at me in disapproval. I looked around to find Lucas and saw him smiling at me. "Sorry ma'am I won't do it again." I assured her.

At dinner Lucas sat next to me and engaged me in conversation.  
"So what's been going on ?" ,he asked. " I heard you broke a girls hand." he snickered. "Shut up" I said. I peered over At Air and wolf . They look so happy together I feel so stupid for messing up her hand. Lucas looked over in that direction. "You broke Airs hand." Lucas looked at me in surprise. "You're lucky she didn't tell her father or you would be out of this school without them even asking you you're name." I looked down at my plate. "Im not feeling well," I told Lucas " I'm Going to check out besides I've got to study for a myth quiz". I got up and left.

When I got outside I was stopped by Wolf and his queen. Airs good Hand was balled up in a fist. "Alexzandra I saw you talking to your boyfriend before you came over and started conflict. " Said Wolf. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." I replied

"Yes you do you lying cheat. Here let me describe him to you. "Said Air "About seven foot tall. Muscular and has almost every class with you."

I doubled over laughing. "Are you kidding me That's My brother!" Wolf looked at me and then whispered something to Air I took this chance to slip away from the extremely awkward and unwanted talk. As I walked into my dorm I saw a gift on my bed . I picked up the gift and Through it on my desk as it landed whatever was in it broke. I opened the box and took the shards of whatever was in it out I quickly relizized it was my grandmothers pendant. I quickly used a spell and fixed it. Oh God If I had throne it away it would be lost forever. I put it on lay and on my bed I slowly began to fall asleep.

When I awoke the pendant was glowing and had a picture of a wolf on it. " Wolf? why is it saying Wolf?" I got out of my bed and changed into my robes.

The day went normally. Except for the strange fact that I couldn't find Wolf anywhere. I saw John with Kayla. "Hi guys I said sitting down next to them. " They looked at me strangely.

"You do realize Wolf has forbidden us from talking to you." Said John. I looked at them strangely. "Since when do you take orders from Wolf?" I Asked. "What do you want?" Demanded Kayla staring me down. "Where's wolf!?" I asked. "He told us not to tell you. " I looked at John disappointed. "Fine I'll show you something." " What!? "They both said at the same time.

I got closer to them. "My face" I said. they both gasped. Ok said John "professor Ambrose sent him on a mission to dragonspyer to get a magic spell card Ambrose didn't have." " He wants Wolf to Teach it to all fire wizards that are old enough and strong enough." " He says wolf has the most power a fire wizard can have." I looked down. Great! "Now I can go and show you what I look like." "Come outside with me. "

They Both followed me out of the dinning hall And behind the kitchen. "Go on then" said John impatiently. I took of my hood reveling my strait brown hair and then tacking off my mouth mask. "I definitely did not expect you to look so pretty." Said Kayla. I looked at John but he just stood there looking at me in aw. Kayla sensed his blankness and elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow what was that for" he said.

I slipped back on my hood and mask and and left telling them to tell no one what I looked like. They agreed and we never spoke of it again.

The next day I was awoken by my grandmothers pendant vibrating on my chest. I took I of and it drifted out my hand and to the middle of the room it burst into four pieces and a beam came from each one broadcasting a red screen. It showed Wolf with tears steaming from his face holding a limp body I silted my eyes to see the face but couldn't. The pendent closed itself back together and fell to the floor. I grabbed it and put it on hiding it under my robes. This place I saw didn't look like I had seen it before wolf had to have gone on a other mission besides the one he just went on. Can this pendent tell the future my grand mother always did say that it had special property's and that the reason I am who I am is because of it She said my mother would have married someone else if this pendent wasn't passed down trough the family for years. I saw Air and Wolf kissing each other in the pet pavilion.

I decided to interrupt them. ( Cough ) ( Cough ). I interrupted. Wolf looked up at me and stopped kissing Air

"What do you want" Asked Wolf covering his eyes from the harsh Saturday sun. I looked down. "I'm here because I'm an idiot" I said "I shouldn't have broken your hand". "I'm just so jealous." I stared to cry humiliating tears "I'm sorry I said." "I forgive you" .Air said patting me on the shoulder. "And besides I should apologizing I started this whole mess" Said Air . I looked at Wolf and he just stood there awestruck at what just happened. "Alexandra why do you always where your mask" "you're hair and face look so nice". Said Air. I laughed and took of my mask and hood. Wolf looked at me and smiled. "Ally!" Yelled Wolf. That's not my name any more. I told him he looked at me and smiled. "Where where you." " I thought you where Dead!?"


	6. John II

John

I stuffed a spoon with frosted flakes on it into my mouth. Kayla sat next to me eating a waffle. Air and wolf sat down next to us with an unexpected guest. 'Hey guys' said Alexandra sitting down. I looked at Wolf with a questioned face. He looked at me with a face that was saying just go with it. 'So Ally...' 'I mean Alexandra.' ' Ambrose is having me go on another mission and he said I could choose who to come with me' ' what's the max' asked Air. 'Five people including myself.' He said 'Who are you going to choose' I asked crossing my fingers for him to choose me. 'I already chose' he said. 'Air,Alexandra, Kayla,John, and of course me...' I shouted with joy. 'Wolf you have no idea what so ever how much happiness you just gave me.' Wolf smiled and whispered something to Air. 'We leave tomorrow get your stuff together and we will meet at in front of Ambrose's house at Seven in the morning.'

The rest of the day was painfully long. Finally I went to my dorm and forced my self to fall asleep.

When I awoke the sun shined in my face. I quickly got up and got in the shower washing off the the sweat from yesterday.

When I got down to Ambrose's house wolf stood there with a small duffle bag and what looked like a new staff. 'Nice staff'' I complimented wolf looked down at the glowing staff. 'Thanks' he said 'my father and all the Other blacksmiths worked together to craft it.' Alexandra walked up wearing new extra expensive Robes. That from according to her child hood she should not have been able to afford. Air came as usual wearing normal robes and had a very expensive looking Wand. Finally Kayla came dressed as the same beautiful girl I met almost a year ago.

'So what is this mission about anyway' I asked.

'We have to go to each world and defeat eleven brothers and sisters.' Wolf replied.

'So what are there names' asked Kayla

'They don't have names just numbers.' 'Ambrose assigned. Two of them for each of us to battle against.' 'The last one is to strong we have to fight him together.' 'I have One and Two said Wolf, Air has and Three and four John you have Five and and Six. Kayla you have Seven and Eight . And Alexandra you have Nine and Ten.'

'Are you guys ready to go' Asked Wolf. All of us agreed. We walked to the tree in the middle of Ravin wood. Hey Talking tree I waved as we passed through. 'So where are we going first' Asked Alexandra. ''John and Airs home town.' She started Tacking off her mask and and Hood. 'Where not in public I can take my mask off now.' Wolf looked up at Alexandra, and he did not what so ever look surprised.' We approached the door in the middle of the room and wolf opened it reveling My home town. Air Ran ahed of me and the rest of the group. She stopped at the front of the door. 'It's going to have been five years since I've properly talked to my father.' Wolf grabbed Airs hand 'What about that' he pointed to her hand. 'I'll just say I fell.' We all walked Out through the door as Kayla came through it shut behind us. 'Ok I said I'm just going to go to my family really quickly and maybe sleep through the rest of the day.' 'Wolf I hope you don't plan to take down One and Two today.' Said Air 'you know there the strongest in the group maybe you should rest first.' She said 'Besides I want you to meet the mayor'. Said Air. You mean your father. Asked Wolf. Not today. Said a strange voice. We all turned around and saw two dark figures. Who are you yelled Wolf. Getting in front of the group. The two figures started to take form into a female and male form. The girl had brunet hair and dark swirling eyes. While the boy had blond hair and the Same dark swirling boy represented me in so many ways it was freaking me out. The girl stepped forward. Oh Wolf. Shame we have to kill you're friend soon. My brother and I will fulfill our prophecy to destroy John Patterson. Shut up, no ones Killing John yelled Kayla. She ran up to Five and Six, she threw a punch at. Six but she dogged and lifted her hand. Kayla flew backwards. Hey I yelled I ran towards Five and Six. Throwing punches without remorse, but they all just hit the hot air around us. Today is not the time to fight John Patterson. If you wish to help us per fill our reason for being alive, You may meet us in an under ground sewers. They started to walk away. Get back here you filthy piles of Lard. Five looked back at me. You will take no such tone with me heyelled. He flicked his hand and a black ball of energy flew towards me. I ducked and turned around to see the ball of energy barely miss my friends and hitting the clock tower behind them the energy shot up the tower and exploded over the town it showers over everyone except me and Five and Six. I looked around to see the town in a dark ominous shade and everything frozen in place. If you wish you're home town to return back to normal. You will have to come and face us. The twins walked away and disappeared. Kayla! I yelled. I ran up to my frozen. girlfriend. Snowflake, Kayla?! Say something. I yelled. I looked at my friends all frozen in time. Kayla reaching out to grab me so I wouldn't get hit, Wolf shielding Air from the dark smoke and Air Looking up into the sky. No! I yelled I collapsed on the ground. I pounded my fist on the ground. I hate you Five and Six I will come and destroy you. I'll make sure you have a horrible last glimpse of life. There's a phenix in your you're future. I got up and took one last glance at my friends. The only way they would bring them back into motion. Was either me beating the twins or me dying. And it was very likely that I would end up dying. I had to give up my small life for there important ones. Before I fight I'll get a better wand and a advanced deck I have no possibility of winning, and my friends are counting on me I have to do this

When I got to the town store I realized no one would take my money because every one was frozen in place. I took a nice staff that had a red aura coming from it. As I walked back to the nearest sewer something crossed my mind. I'll go say bye to my mother before I die. I walked to my house and unlocked the door with the spare key that my mother always kept under a small carved out root. As I walked In the house. I saw my two brothers squabbling over the last dollar of there home business and when I went upstairs I saw my sister putting on makeup. When I got to my mothers room my mom was sitting on her bed. I sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder her blond hair disentangling move as a gust of wind blasted int the room

Good bye mom I said. Getting up and walking out and to the sewers. When I jumped down a saw the familiar under ground subway I followed the train tracks to the main train departure stop. John Patterson. It seems you have come to except your doom. Now we end you sad the guy. A battle circle surrounded all three of us and I took my deacon out of my pocket. I had the first move and had gained a power pip, I selected my Scorpian and cast it on number Five hopping it would do a good enough amount of damage. The spell crashed into Five and he barely flinched as he took the hit. Are you really using a beginner spell on such powerful opponents. I looked down at Five and sixes feet there where three power pips and they where most likely about to cast a extremely powerful spell coming directly to me.

I gulped and started too sweat gallons of sweat. I only had about ten spells in my deck that would dish out enough damage to actually do something. Five casted a Fire Helaphant and its rammed into me. It took away eight hundred damage points. What why aren't you dead complained Five. Step aside brother. Six casted a Phoenix at me and it hit me almost knocking me back almost killing me. I barely had a small slit of life left all of. I got up and selected the meteor strike hopefully this would injure them enough to leave the rest of the group alone as I casted the spell. It hit Five nocking him on the ground and he didn't get back up. Five! My brother, get up. Six looked at me with. Terrified eyes. You have just killed my brother and even worse hit cut my health down to a shrub. I looked at Six's Heath and it was red and barely hanging on. I'm gonna kill you she said. She started to cast a Seth spell and it was most likely to be a spell just enough to take me out she only had one pip. As the spell casted it turned to black dust. Oh God! the spell fizzled, the rarity of this is almost never.

I chose the strongest spell I had and and casted it. It hit and Six fell on the ground she and her brother started to fade away. You! You!... That's impossible. We where made to destroy you you where no match for us. No... No no no no no no. Six started to fade away with a dark aura. No! She screamed. Finally there was nothing left of Five and Six. The battle circle faded and I blacked out.

John... John where are you Jo... I woke to Kayla shacking me back and forth. Snow flack what's the deal how'd you get in my dorm. When I got I remembered everything before I blacked out. Where are Five and Six asked wolf sitting me up. Dead I said. I luckily got a critical hit on both of them and Five died them Six's spell fizzled and I killed her with my next spell. Kayla kissed me with her sweet lips. I got up and they helped me limp up back up to the ladder and then to my house. I knocked on the door and my mother opened it and saw me she lunged at me hugging me. Mom... My leg.

My mother invited us in and said she would make us dinner she told. Wolf and Kayla. To go get the rest of the group. John what happened asked my older sister. It's classified I said I can't tell anyone except Ambrose. So who's the pretty Italian girl. My mother asked. Oh you mean Kayla that's my girlfriend. My mother gasped and hugged me while my two younger brothers gaged at the sound of that. Hmm... At least she's Italian like us. Said my sister. And that tall hunky guy who was helping you to the house. That's Wolf and he's already taken by his girlfriend. The door swung open and my friends piled into the house. Mom this is Wolf. We met at school. My sister was looking at him with a glittering in her eye. And this is his girlfriend Air! I said looking at my sister. And this is Kayla my girlfriend. I said again. And finally this is Alexandra. Alexandra came from the corner, she didn't have her mask on and I could see her hair.

Now that every one is here ill serve dinner. I told all of them to wash there hands and sit down and then get ready for one of the biggest meals ever. When my mom came out she was holding a large tray of pasta and some pizza to go along with it. There where about one million courses after that. But I didn't keep track. After dinner Wolf Air and Alexandra went into my older brothers old bed room. To talk. After about twenty minuets I went to check on them. As I neared closer to the door I heard them talking

Ally it's been so long why did you even hide from me. Because I'm forbidden to talk to you I can only talk to you as Alexandra.

So in reality you're betraying the organization. No I left them a while ago and I just kept the name. I never liked the name Ally. Well I'm just glad I know that I know your not dead. All that time ago when we would play behind your fathers shop. We where best friends. Said Wolf.. I busted open the door who's Ally and since when where you and wolf childhood friends. I pointed my finger at Alexandra. John I just found it myself. I mean what do you think she was using the mask for. I frowned at them. Well that doesn't mean you had to keep it from me.

They all looked at me and frowned. We here going to tell you. You just found out first. Oh well sorry I'll just um...

We have to go wolf said. They walked away and said goodbye to every one. And left I supposed to Airs house

Hmm... So today I was extremely productive. I killed two evil twins, and found out Alexandra real name was Ally

Hmm... I wonder what will happen tomorrow.


	7. Wolf III

Wolf

Air and I walked through the crowds of Marley bone, And to her mansion. I had beyond the jitters I was going to meet the mayor of Marley bone. But that's not what was making me nervous, it was because Airs father was the mayor. Air looked up at my nervous face, and kissed me on the cheek. A surge of energy went through my body and I felt my worries get flushed away. Everything will be fine said Air. I looked at her and smiled. Thanks. I said gratefully. As we approached the great grand doors of Airs house. she tapped twice on a brick and a platform slipped open she put a piece of hair into the platform.

The platform zipped back into the wall. Welcome home master Amy. Said. A strange voice. The door swung open and Air and I walked in. I looked around taking in every square inch of the mansion. Connor! Air yelled. Who's Connor? I asked Air. My younger brother, he's thirteen. She said. A Minute later a boy came down the set of stairs in the middle of the room. Amy your home! I thought you weren't coming back till you where twenty. Air frowned. Well I'm home now and you better like it she said.

Connor frowned. As he got closer to us I could make out more of the details of his face. He had short browns hair except the right side of his face was covered, he was pale, and had golden eyes in other words he looked nothing like Air. Air actually didn't have a specific eye color, and it was the same with me. Every couple of seconds her eyes changed color, From hazel, to blue, to brown to red and even, black. My father would always tell me that because my eyes always changed colors. That I would find someone with my own ability.

Mom! Dad! I'm home it's me Amy. A minute later I saw a well dressed man with dark hair, golden eyes and pale skin. Connor looked just like him. Then a tall blond lady came down the stairs, and Air looked just like her, the green and red streaks and all. Mom! Dad! Air rushed towards her parents first hugging her

mother, then the mayor. Airs father looked up from his daughters hug. who is that her dad asked.

Sorry sir I should have introduced myself.

I am Wolf Pearl Stone, Class mate, friend and... But my sentence as never finished. So dad, mom ! Now that you've met Wolf. How about we get a nice dinner to welcome me home! Said Air. What a grand idea! Said Airs mother. She ran off and up the stairs. So you are a Pearl Stone? Asked Airs father. I nodded my head.

Airs father smiled at me. You're father has crafted all of my best wands and staffs. The mayor told me. I will note you're complement my father. I said Come sit at the dinning hall dinner shall be ready soon. Already! But they must have just started cooking. No need to worry young man in the state of the art ovens my son Connor has made it only takes. Five to ten minutes to cook. I looked at Connor. He did have a gleam of genius in his eyes. As we walked to the dinning hall I noticed air was edging away from me by the inch. Air wants wrong why are you so edgy. Air stopped in her tracks. Looking she whispered my dad doesn't know I'm dating you.

I looked at Air my jaw dropped. Are you serious. That's crazy why would you even try too dates if you didn't tell him. I whispered urgently.

Air gave me a look that shook my body. Look il'l tell him over dinner. I looked down at my shoes. Alright but don't get mad at me if he says we have to brake up. Air and I walked in a faster pace to catch up with the rest of the group.

When we arrived we saw Connor and the mayor sitting at a large table with servers running around placing food on the table. Come and sit Air's father told us. I pulled out Airs chair for her to sit and she gave me a sharp glare. I sat down next to Air. While Connor sat across the table and picked at his food Air's parents sat opposite of each other.

Airs father started the conversation with the topic of howAir was doing in school and how she would take extra classes in summer.

Is extra classes really necessary? I asked, Air is a strait A student and its not like she can learn anything she hasn't before. I told the mayor. Hmm perhaps you are correct said the mayor. I will think about this.

Aww yes Wolf I've been meaning to ask you what are you're grades. All A's and B's I said putting a price of corned beef in my mouth. That's wonderful said Airs mother. Our conversation lasted until the food was gone. And Air still hadn't told the news. But she finally blurted it out

Dad I have something to confess. Air stood up. My heart started to race. Father I am sorry but I've been going against you're rule's and I've been dating instead of focusing on my study's. I looked at Airs father and saw that his face was turning red. Then I looked at her mother and saw that she looked interested in this new topic. Then I looked over to Connor who was attempting to hold back a series of laughs.

Amy! How many times have I told you. Dating is not permitted unless you have shown extreme progress in your study's. yelled the mayor. Who is the boy?! Just tell me now! And I might let you stay together. Said the mayor. Air looked down. It's... It's ... Um.

I shot strait up out of my chair. It's me! I'm sorry I had no idea that Air was not allowed to date. I'm sorry about this but I love you're daughter and I'm not going to let her go! I said with my voice slightly raised to a yell.

The mayor's face started to cool down. He looked at Air and then me then let out a long laugh. My daughter chose very wisely! Yelled the mayor he got up and patted me on the back. So when are you getting married? Asked Connor. I was taken aback with surprise The mayor gave Connor a look and led Air and I up stairs. You will be staying will you not? Asked airs father. We should get going but we can leave tomorrow the rest of our friends will be sleeping at someone else's house.

The mayor gave me some of Connors clothing to sleep in and the butlers washed my current robes.

In the middle of the middle of the night there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door to see Air in a green night robe that was slipping off of one shoulder she walked into the room and sat on the bed. Something wrong? I asked she looked at me with tired eyes. I'm scared Wolf. Ambrose told me that John is the seconded most powerful fire wizard he's ever known.

And John barely made it out alive of that battle. I don't think I could bare to loose one of my best friends. I'm afraid. If Kayla got hurt... If you got hurt. I looked into Airs eyes they changed colors every couple of minuets. We sat there for another minuet or so. And I decided to break the silence.

The organization is evil I don't know why there taking all these kids and turning them into horrible monsters. I feel bad for having to kill the ones I'm assigned to. If Alexandra didn't run away I would probably have to kill her soon. Don't say that!. Air yelled at me. After a stark stare down Air got 're are you going? I asked she looked at me then just left. I got back under the covers and Attempted to sleep.

In the morning I woke to a rapid knocking on the door I opened it to find Connor standing there with my washed robes but strangely more new looking. How dose this look so new I asked. State of the Art washing machine. He said walking away. Air came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Morning she said happily she was still in her night robes and it was still slipping of her shoulder. Are you going to come to breakfast? she asked. I nodded my head just let me get dressed and I'll be right down I said.

About five minuets later I came down to see a colorful breakfast awaiting me. I sat down next to Air and apologized for them having to wait for me.

After breakfast was over Air and I left the mansion and went to the world gate where we where to meet up with the rest of the group.

Hey guys how ya doing. John looked at me and Air and frowned there was obviously still some friction between us. Something wrong I asked John. Getting in his face. Oh it's nothing just that someone would have the nerve to keep secrets from you're best friends! No one asked you to eavesdrop you nosey twit! I yelled John lunged at me throwing a punch at me. I caught the punch and pushed him on the ground. Don't fight me John we all know it'll end out bad for you. No offense but Wolf would probably kill you. Said Kayla helping John.

John started to laugh from a giggle to a thunderous laugh since when are you so up for a fight wolf for all the time I've known you you've always been a peaceful guy. Sorry Bro we both said at the same time.

So where to next asked Alexandra. Avalon I replied. We won't have anywhere to stay though! protested Kayla. We can stay in these tents that Airs brother made. How are all of us going to fit in one tent Asked Kayla trust me its a big tent.

I opened the spiral door to find a wintery scene of Avalon. We walked in and got a huge gust of wind blew on us giving us chills up our spines. We'l set up camp now then search of any twins in the morning. We found an open area away from any houses or towers to not disturb anyone. I told everyone to clear part of the area and put the cube down. After that I pressed the button and backed away. Letting it fill itself with air.

Epic John yelled unzipping the door and jumping in. This thing is huge said Kayla mar along at the tent. We all got inside and distributed the sleeping bags. Soon we all fell deeply into sleep

In the morning we all got up and took car of pure dental hygiene. When I was finished washing out my mouth from a here by well, I felt a light hand tap me on the shoulder.

I spun around and took out my sword wand. One and two! I yelled in alarm what did you do to my friends I yelled. Two flicked her hand a large bubble flew from the sky and landed I front of my feet. What I saw was horrible. Everyone was was in the bubble banging slicing and trying to bite there way out.

I stabbed the bubble but it just concave'ed in. Take them out right now or I swear I will kill you with this sword and not even have to cast a spell! I yelled. One snapped his fingers and the bubble disappeared. Try! laughed One. I slashed through Ones head but the blade just went through his head.

We can only be affected by magic. Said Two When and where do you want to me to fight you! I yelled right here is fine they said summoning me into a battle circle. My luck started with me being chosen to get the first spell. I looked in my deck to find the perfect spell. I decided to cast some traps and blades. And it looks like One and Two had the same strategy.

It was my turn again and I selected my meteor strike spell and took about a quarter of there health. What the heck I had more than five traps on you and like ten blades.

I complained. if you haven't noticed we are superior to you and have the health of ten thousand. My eyes widened there was no way I was going to make it out of this match. My friends would never get out of that bubble and I would never see Zoey again. No I have to get back home I have to be able to take care of Zoey. No I won't let you hurt my little sisters life.

I took a treasure card from my deck and casted it a great helephant rose up and stole nine hundred life from Two. You are a petty wizard Wolf of Grizzlehime. Hours passed and one and two finally decided to attack me. One sent out meteor strike and Two sent out Blizzard. I took the hits without it flinching. you're weak I yelled to Two. she just smiled take me out I want you to she yelled

I casted another helephant. Tacking the last nine hundred health from Two. Fool you tacking me out multiplies my brothers strength by the millions. I was just the pawn. She faded away into a shadowy mist. I looked at Ones health it was halved. With so much power I had to give up something. I give up half my health. No! I yelled I casted s sun bird and it took more health than it usually did. It was Ones turn again and he casted a critical scorpion.

I only had enough pips to cast a fire elf. I casted it and the spell field grew a large tree and the fire elf shot a arrow into One. One fell at his knees how did you get s critical hit on me with that petty spell. I looked at Ones feet and saw that his life was down to yellow. He attempted to cast about her spell but it fizzled and I finished him of with Phoenix. And fell to the ground. I looked into the sky and saw my friends descending From the sky as soon as the bubble hit the ground it burst letting my friends free. Guys I yelled hugging every last one of them I missed you so much I thought I would never see you again. I kissed Air on cheek. So where are we going to go tomorrow asked Kayla out of no where.

Home I said. Home...


End file.
